


One Up

by axiom_of_stripe



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-29
Updated: 2001-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiom_of_stripe/pseuds/axiom_of_stripe
Summary: Vecchio gets his licks in.





	One Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

One Up

## One Up

by cmshaw

Author's Website: http://cmshaw.slashcity.net

Disclaimer: I'm rather glad I don't own them, actually. Alliance treated them rather better than I ever would have.

Author's Notes: Er, hi. I keep trying to write a plain Fraser/Kowalski story and it keeps not happening -- the curse of the well-developed supporting cast or something. Anyway, I thought I'd try to get this out of my system.

Story Notes: Vecchio/Kowalski sex in a public restroom.

* * *

Stanley Kowalski was bent over the sinks washing his hands when Ray walked into the men's room. He glanced up and away again. Ray crossed his arms and leaned against the wall to study him. 

Kowalski was dressed a little better today. His thin teeshirt showed off a muscled chest, nicely outlined by the tight leather straps of his holster. There was a bad-boy black leather jacket that went with it, probably still tossed carelessly across the chair behind Kowalski's new desk. Poor Benny had probably never known what had hit him, Ray decided. Kowalski must have seemed like everything Benny's grandmother had ever warned him about, the embodiment of dangerous American city living. 

Yeah, Ray could understand exactly what Benny saw in this guy. He walked up behind Kowalski and rested one hand against the wall, pinning Kowalski between his body and the sinks. 

Kowalski gave him a disgusted look and wiped his hands dry on the legs of his jeans. "Something you want, Vecchio?" he demanded. 

Ray let his eyes trail down Kowalski's body to his crotch and back up again. "Maybe," he said with a small smile. 

Kowalski scowled. "Back the fuck off, asshole." 

Ray smiled a little wider. "Why?" he asked. "You're not telling me you've never done a guy in a public restroom before." 

"Jesus," said Kowalski, and he twisted around, looking wildly around the room. 

"Relax. There's no one else in here," Ray said. He put one hand on Kowalski's hip and slid it around between his legs. Not a bad package \-- not hard yet, but Ray figured he could do something about that. 

Kowalski grabbed his wrist. "Are you unhinged?" he hissed. "Anyone could walk in." 

Ray jerked his head toward the last stall. "Come on, then," he said, and led the way, hooking a finger into Kowalski's belt loop and dragging him along. Kowalski squeezed into the stall after him and Ray locked the door behind them, then pushed Kowalski back against the partition wall with both hands on the other cop's narrow hips. Kowalski was still scowling, but he didn't say anything. 

Ray got down on the floor, hearing his knees pop and feeling the fucking big hole in his side reminding him that he wasn't as young as he used to be. Still, his face was now inches from Kowalski's fly, and Kowalski was definitely sporting a bit of wood. Ray leaned in and started unfastening the buttons on Kowalski's jeans with his teeth. Above him, Kowalski gasped, then started breathing heavily. Maybe Benny's joints never creaked, but could he handle button-fly jeans? Smugly, Ray thought not. 

He pulled Kowalski's jeans down around his thighs, then lowered his briefs to follow. Kowalski's dick was stiff and hot in his hand; it was a good size, six or so inches long, but Ray figured he could deep-throat it easily. He looked up as he wrapped his mouth around the crown of it. Kowalski was grinning down at him, eyes unfocused, and he had a death grip on the top of the partition wall behind his head. Ray ran the flat of his tongue down the length of Kowalski's dick and Kowalski twitched and grunted, then Ray pinned Kowalski's hips to the wall again and set out in earnest to swallow his cock whole. 

Kowalski's harsh panting echoed off the tiles as Ray worked him over with mouth and tongue and throat. If you can get a man's dick all the way down your throat, it doesn't take very long to get him off, and Kowalski's hard-on was sliding wetly in and out of Ray's mouth in no time at all. Ray wasn't going to try to make this the best blowjob of Kowalski's life -- Benny almost certainly did things like this better than humanly possible; he usually did. Still, here was Ray Vecchio getting Benny's partner off. 

Kowalski tensed and lifted himself nearly off his feet as he came, picking up one booted foot and wrapping it around Ray's back to draw him closer. Ray let Kowalski come in his mouth, but he pulled away and spat most of it into the toilet before swallowing the rest. Kowalski hung by his hands against the partition wall, eyes closed, still breathing raggedly. 

Well satisfied with himself, Ray climbed to his feet. He shook out the pins and needles in his lower legs and brushed at his slacks until the wrinkles around the knees were unnoticeable. Kowalski opened his eyes and flexed his hands gingerly; the knuckles were still white. "Thanks," he said sincerely as he pulled his pants back up and tucked himself away. 

"Hey, don't mention it," Ray said. 

Kowalski laughed flatly. "Trust me, I won't," he said. 

"Not even to Benny?" Ray challenged. 

"It's none of his business," Kowalski said. 

"Isn't it?" Ray said. "I thought you two were an item." 

"You thought what?" Kowalski said, too loud. He shoved Ray back against the wall with hurtful force and snarled into his face, "You thought we were what?" 

Ray pressed a hand against his side where the pain was sharpest. "Come on, Kowalski," he said, "it's pretty damn obvious about the two of you, okay?" 

Kowalski glared at him and said, "You thought I was sleeping with your best friend and you made a pass at me?" 

"You took me up on it," Ray pointed out. 

"Fuck," Kowalski said. "How could you do that to Fraser?" 

Ray snorted. "It's always Benny this, Benny that, nothing but the best for Benny. Maybe I wanted a piece." 

"You were sleeping with him?" Kowalski asked. 

"No, no," Ray said. 

"Then what's this about, huh?" Kowalski was losing the tough guy face to an adorable expression of confusion. 

Ray sighed. "I saw a chance and took it, all right? Figured if he could do it, I could do it." He looked Kowalski up and down: still the juiciest piece of rough trade Ray had seen in a long while. "Benny's really not fucking you." 

"He's really not," Kowalski confirmed. "Jesus. Competitive much, Vecchio?" 

Ray shrugged. Kowalski reached to open the stall door, and Ray put out a hand to stop him. "Hey," he said, gesturing down to where his own dick was still hard and heavy in his slacks, "how about returning the favor?" 

Kowalski shouldered Ray out of the way and wrenched open the door. "Wank it yourself, you son of a bitch," he said. He turned on the water and bent over the sink, splashing his face. 

"With attitude like that I'm guessing you don't get laid much," Ray said, following him out and watching him paper towel his face dry. 

"What the fuck makes you think I want to get laid by you anyway?" Kowalski asked. 

Ray smirked. "You seem to be liking it so far." 

"Yeah, you suck dick real well, hurray for you," Kowalski said. "Faggot." 

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle," said Ray. "I've seen you looking at Benny. Don't tell me you're not hot for his tight little ass." 

Kowalski flipped him off with feeling. He crumpled a final paper towel and threw it into the trash on his way out. He jerked open the door and nearly ran smack into Benny, who was walking in. 

"Ah, Ray, there you are," Benny said to Kowalski. He nodded politely to Ray as well. "Ray." 

Kowalski snarled something and pushed past Benny out the door. Benny stared after him and then turned surprised eyes on Ray. 

Ray bent down and splashed a little water on his own face. "Benny," he said, "can I ask you something?" 

"Of course, Ray," Benny said. 

"Do you like him? Kowalski?" Ray patted his face dry and watched Benny in the mirror as he waited for an answer. 

Benny fidgeted and said, "Well, yes. We've become quite good friends over the course of the past year." 

"Benny," Ray said warningly. "Look, I'm not asking if you like him, I'm asking if you _like_ him." 

"Ah," Benny said. Ray waited. It seemed Benny had finally learned a little sense, because instead of quibbling he said, "Well, yes. Yes, I do." 

Ray rubbed his aching side. "For God's sake, will you tell him that already?" 

Benny met his eyes in the mirror. "Do you really think I should?" he asked seriously. 

"Yes," Ray said. "Really. Go do it now." He leaned down to rinse out his mouth with tap water from the sink. 

Benny nodded decisively. "Thank you, Ray," he said, then turned on his heel and left. 

If ever two lunatics deserved each other, those two did. Ray shook his head sadly at his reflection and smoothed his hair back. Well, at least he'd gotten in there first. Nice to get one up on Benny every now and then. 

* * *

End


End file.
